Unknown Moments of Kindness
by Handwithquill
Summary: A Repeatinglitanies prompt: After spending the night together, Gold tells Belle Thank You' She thinks that he's thanking her simply for casual sex. But Mr Gold is actually thanking her for taking pity on him and allowing him to be with her if only for just a short time. Warning: this is SAD and ANGSTY. NO HAPPINESS HERE!


Title: Unknown Moments of Kindness

Rating: M, um, I think. Not sure it it's enough to be NC-17. If it is, message me and I'll change it.

Paring: RumBelle

Summary: A Repeatinglitanies prompt: He says thank you after sex. Belle thinks that he's thanking her simply for casual sex. But Mr Gold is actually thanking her for taking pity on him and allowing him to be with her if only for just a short time.

Warning: this is SAD and ANGSTY. NO HAPPINESS HERE!

also, not beta-ed

Belle sat back in the chair, wiggling to get comfortable, one hand gripping the arm of the chair, the other on that morning's paper. Her fingers caressed the inky photo on the front page.

The photo of the terror of Storybrooke. The man with one name, Mr. Gold.

But that wasn't true, she knew. She could still hear it, the way he softly whispered it into her ear as they moved together. Sheldon.

Everybody knew who Mr. Gold was, but she was probably the only person who knew who Sheldon was. She wiggled in the chair again as phantom hands wandered down her sides. Had it really been a week since that night? The night that she literally ran into Mr. Gold outside the Pharmacy. She had apologies and stooped down to pick up the bad he had dropped.

There is a part of her that wishes that she didn't, but she did and they started walking. Both stopping at Granny's Dinner. Sheepish smiles were shared and then a booth was. The conversation over hamburgers and ice tea surprised her, but afterward she wondered why. Of course someone like Mr. Gold would be wide read. But she found herself truly enjoying herself as the moved from Shakespeare to Persuasion to Sherlock Holmes to, of all things, the Percy Jackson Series.

Before she knew it, Granny was giving them not so subtle hints to leave. She wasn't sure how they ended up in her apartment, but it didn't matter as she leaned over and kissed him.

He pulled back from the kiss and she watched the confusion on his face melt away as the corner of his mouth flicker up into a smile. He reached out and with the back of his fingers caressed her cheek, before he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

They were unhurried as they undressed one another. Hands caressing each new track of skin that was uncovered. Sometime lingering on the ones that got reactions. When they were finally on her bed, pressed together skin to skin, they laid there, doing nothing more then kissing. She was sure that both of them would have been find if they did nothing else.

But eventually he did move over her, kissing his way down her chest and lower, until his tongue made her throw her head back and sink her fingers into his hair. He kept at it until the world explode behind her eyes and even as she came back to herself, he was giving her gentle licks and kisses.

She used the fingers still in his hair to pull him up, kissing him deeply as one of her hands sneaked between them to line them up. Breaking the kiss, forehead to forehead, they moved their hips, joining together. They stayed like that for a heartbeat, then another and then he slowly started to rock his hips into hers. She matched his rhythm as he nuzzled his way down to her ear, kissing her neck under the lobe before whispering his name to her. She repeated it and he groaned, hips jerking up into hers, so she said it again.

And kept saying it.

She said it as she told him how he was making her feel. She said it when she told him he didn't need to go so slow. And again as she ran her hand up and down his back, just because.

His own whispered "Belle" as he found his pleasure sent her over again and they shuddered through the aftershock together.

They slept and when she awoke a few hours later, she found she was laying on top of him. She knew he was a wake by the lazy patterns he was tracing on her back. She turned her head, laying kisses, lick and nips along his chest, only stopping when she felt him hardening. She pushed herself up to her knees then and slid onto him. He brought up own knees up as she would have some support even and they clasped hand, fingers entwined, to give her leverage as she rode him.

When they had found their pleasure again, she fell forward against his chest and before she could move, his arms tightened around her waist and his legs entwined with hers, keeping her in place. She sighed contentedly and moved so that his rapidly slowly heartbeat was under her ear.

When she awoke in the morning, it was to the smell of coffee and the feel of kisses. He was already dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss her awake.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips, before kissing her again. Chaste kiss, 'Thank You'. Slow kiss, 'Thank You'. Deep kiss that hand her hands in his hair, 'Thank You'.

She shook her head, thinking that she should thank him as well. It had been and amazing night. But he stood, straightened out his jacket and with eyes and smile saying 'Thank You', picked up his pharmacy bag and left.

That damn bag!

She sat forward in the chair, wiping the tears that was forming in her eyes away, and took his hand. She ignored the sound of the ventilator breathing for him and the sound of the newspaper hitting the floor. She kicked it under the bed so she couldn't see the headline and its proclaiming: "Mr. Gold Attempts Suicide!"


End file.
